Le plus grand échec de Sacha
by TeamRocket2000
Summary: Sacha Ketchum adulte retourne au Bourg-Palette, accompagné de son inséparable Pikachu après avoir réussit son plus grand objectif dans la vie: devenir maître Pokémon. Maintenant qu'il a accomplit son rêve il devrait être heureux, pourtant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un manque à son bonheur. Si seulement il en avait pris conscience plus tôt... fanfic écrite en 2009


Sacha retournait seul au Bourg-Palette.

Ca lui donnait une impression bizarre de ne plus être accompagné par deux ou trois amis comme il en avait toujours eu l'habitude. Si son inséparable Pikachu n'avait pas été à ses côtés, il se serait, sans le moindre doute, sentit complètement abandonné.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait un besoin aussi fort d'être proche d'un autre être humain; peut-être parce que quand on se sent victorieux, on a envie de partager sa joie avec les personnes qui nous sont les plus chères et jusqu'alors, il n'avait pu partager sa joie avec personne d'autre qu'avec son Pikachu.

Il s'avançait la tête basse. Les rues étaient complètement désertes autour de lui.

Il n'avait prévenu que son entourage proche de son retour dans sa ville natale alors aucun journaliste ou admirateur n'était présent pour l'accueillir…

Car désormais, il était devenu une véritable star. Une icône ; le modèle de tous les jeunes dresseurs débutants qui commençaient leur voyage initiatique.

Il avait accomplit tous les buts qu'il s'était fixé, remportant des centaines de badges, ayant combattu les plus grands,… il avait même gagné sa statue dans le musée des champions de tournois Pokémon ; devenant le plus grand Maître Pokémon de tous les temps.

Il aurait dû en être heureux mais au contraire, il se sentait triste.

Il était attristé par une sensation de travail inachevé. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'avait pas accomplit quelque chose de bien plus primordial que tous ces tournois Pokémon dont il était devenu le champion.

Il baissa son regard vers Pikachu, espérant qu'il lui apporterait un peu de réconfort.

Le petit rongeur jaune se frotta contre sa jambe pour consoler son maître, comprenant ce qui lui manquait.

Sacha soupira, souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'un miracle s'accomplisse et fasse apparaître la personne qui comblerait son sentiment de manque et comme si une force magique avait entendu son souhait, de soudains bruits de pas très familiers se firent entendre juste derrière lui, accompagnés du son d'une voix incomparable :

« Sacha ! Je t'attendais ! »

Le garçon, qui était en fait désormais devenu presque un jeune homme, sursauta à l'audition de l'appel et se tourna vers le coin de rue d'où provenait la voix. Son regard fut éclairé par une lueur de joie pure lorsqu'il reconnu la jeune fille qui accourait vers lui. Il se contenta de rester debout sur place, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne, retenant les larmes de bonheur qui menaçaient de quitter ses yeux.

« Ondine ! »

Un sourire radieux éclairait le magnifique visage de la jeune fille, dont les cheveux roux soyeux n'étaient plus attachés par une petite couette comme par le passé mais tombaient librement sur ses épaules, la faisant paraître encore plus belle que dans les souvenirs de Sacha.

Les mots semblaient vouloir rester coincés dans la gorge de ce dernier. Mais avec quelques difficultés il réussit quand même à laisser échapper ces paroles : « Moi… aussi… je suis content de te revoir. »

Le visage d'Ondine n'avait pas vraiment changé au cours des années passées mais son corps était devenu celui d'une jeune femme. Elle avait une petite poitrine ronde et ferme, des hanches bien dessinées. Autrement dit, des courbes radieuses.

Sacha ne pouvait pas y résister. Il s'en était toujours caché, préférant faire passer les pokémon avant son amie et pourtant, durant la période où il avait voyagé avec elle, même s'il prenait plaisir à la taquiner; Ondine ne l'avait pas laissé complètement indifférent. Cependant, il avait préféré se concentrer sur l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé : s'entraîner sans relâche pour devenir le plus grand Maître Pokémon de tous les temps ; un meilleur dresseur que l'avait été son père, qu'il n'avait presque jamais vu et de qui, pourtant, inconsciemment, il s'était fait un modèle.

Sans le savoir, Sacha avait fait preuve du même égoïsme que son père. Il avait laissé passer ses intérêts personnels, son désir ardent de victoires avant ses amis et sa famille. Maintenant qu'il regardait Ondine et qu'il réalisait ce combien elle lui avait manqué il prenait seulement conscience de cela.

« Ta maman et moi nous avons suivit tout ton parcours à la télévision et dans les journaux. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien nous avons été heureuses de voir toutes tes victoires. Tu as de quoi être fier. »

« Oui… » répondit Sacha simplement. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas fier de ces réussites, il avait le sentiment lourd d'avoir échoué sur quelque chose de bien plus important.

Ondine ressentait parfaitement le malaise de son ami. Elle s'approcha de lui d'avantage et déposa sa main sur son épaule. « Ca ne va pas Sacha ? On dirait que quelque chose te chiffonne. »

Il secoua la tête, regardant toujours le sol, de façon à ce qu'Ondine ne puisse voir que le sommet de sa casquette et que de la sorte, elle ne puisse pas remarquer pas les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux peut importe combien il luttait durement pour les retenir.

« Non non… ça va… tout va bien. C'est juste… l'émotion d'être revenu. » murmura Sacha. Mais il était évident qu'il mentait.

Il était si bouleversé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que sa maman était apparue au coin de la rue à son tour et accourait vers lui, les bras grands ouverts.

« Sacha ! Mon petit garçon chéri, je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! » s'écria Délia en jetant ses bras autour de son fils pour l'étreindre. En temps normal, sa réaction aurait été de crier qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon et qu'elle devait éviter d'être aussi démonstrative mais il se laissa faire, restant complètement statufié.

« Mais… Sacha… Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? » demanda Délia d'un ton inquiet en se reculant, étonnée par le manque de répartie de son garçon.

« Non. Non, je suis très heureux maman, ce n'est pas ça. »

« Ondine est venue expressément d'Azuria ce matin lorsqu'elle a apprit ton retour.

« Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas rester toute la journée car j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. » murmura la jeune fille tristement « J'ai un spectacle important à assurer ce soir et j'ai encore pas mal de préparatifs à faire. J'aurais vraiment voulu rester toute la journée… ça m'ennuie mais au moins, je suis contente d'avoir pu te revoir. »

Sacha renifla, essuya rapidement ses larmes avec son avant-bras puis releva sa tête et regarda Ondine avec l'expression pleine d'assurance qui lui était caractéristique.

« Je suis content de savoir que ton arène tourne à plein régime depuis que tu es retournée auprès de tes sœurs. Vous avez beaucoup de succès. J'ai cru entendre aussi que vous vous entendiez beaucoup mieux. »

« Oui. Désormais, elles me considèrent comme une Sœur Sensationnelle moi aussi. C'est chouette de pouvoir enfin partager une telle complicité avec elles. La famille, c'est très important tu sais. Mais… les amis… sont très importants aussi. »

« Tu as raison. On ne fait pas toujours attention que ce qui importe vraiment le plus dans la vie. » soupira Sacha, la voix basse. « On ne se rend compte de ce qu'on a qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdu. »

Comprenant le sens de sa réponse, Ondine lui donna un sourire profondément triste. Etrangement, elle avait toujours pu lire dans l'esprit de Sacha. Malheureusement, lui, n'avait jamais réussit à lire en elle. Il n'en avait pas prit la peine. S'il aurait prêté un peu plus attention à elle, alors… il aurait peut être comprit un jour la valeur réelle des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Malheureusement, maintenant,… il était trop tard.

« Sacha ! Pikachu ! Madame Ketchum ! Ondine! »

Tout le monde se retourna à l'audition de la voix de Jacky. Le jeune homme courait en direction des trois autres personnes et du pokémon avec un sourire énorme sur les lèvres.

Surprise, Ondine souleva ses mains à ses lèvres en le voyant apparaître.

« Jacky ?! Tu es finalement venu ?! Tu as réussit à te libérer ?! »

« Oui. Le prof Chen a confié une partie de mon travail à un intérimaire pour que je puisse me libérer pour venir voir Sacha. » annonça Jacky. Il s'adressa ensuite à son ami aux cheveux noirs. « Alors, j'ai apprit que tu as réalisé ton rêve ! Tu es enfin devenu le plus grand Maître Pokémon de tous les temps ! Je suis trop heureux pour toi ! Mais… Comment se fait-il que tu sois seul ? Tes autres amis ne t'ont pas accompagné ? »

« Non. Pierre est retourné à Argenta aider ses frères et sœurs. Aurore et Flora, ont encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir pour atteindre leurs rêves de plus grandes coordinatrices. Ils n'ont pas pu venir hélas, mais ils ont promis de venir me voir bientôt. »

« Nous sommes tous si heureux pour toi mon chéri ! » s'exclama Délia en enveloppant son bras autour des épaules de son fils pour l'inviter à la suivre. « Allons à la maison, j'ai préparé un repas de roi pour toi. »

« Ca promet d'être bon, en plus j'ai faim. » dit Sacha en souriant et en déposant sa main sur son estomac qui s'était mit à gronder lorsqu'il avait entendu sa mère parler de nourriture.

« Et bien sûr, Jacky et Ondine sont également mes invités. » annonça Délia.

« C'est sûr ! » s'écria Sacha. « Vous venez ?! » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

« Bien entendu! » répondit Jacky « Comment pourrait-on refuser une invitation à manger un aussi succulent repas ? »

« Surtout que Jacky n'a pas la chance d'avoir une cordon-bleu pour future épouse. » remarqua Ondine.

C'est alors que Sacha prit conscience d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas encore prêté attention: Ondine et Jacky s'étaient chacun pris la main et tous deux portaient un anneau similaire en argent à l'annulaire gauche.

Cette réalisation le fit déglutir mais il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il se tourna vers Ondine, espérant peut être avoir la chance de décrocher un sourire qui ranimerait, qui sait, le léger espoir qu'elle avait tout de même conservé une petite place pour lui dans son cœur.

Mais dans les yeux vert océan de la jeune fille, tout ce que Sacha réussit à lire était de la déception, une expression qui voulait dire : « Je suis désolée ».

Ondine baissa ses yeux vers son ventre et Sacha suivit son regard. A ce moment, il remarqua une autre chose à laquelle il n'avait pas prêté attention jusque là : la forme rebondie juste sous le nombril de son amie. Décidant de faire un peu plus attention à ce qui se passait tout autour de lui, Sacha intercepta la proposition que faisait sa mère au jeune couple.

«… Je vous proposerais mes services de cuisinière pour votre mariage si vous le désirez. »

« Ca serait très agréable. » répondit Ondine « Parce que si c'est moi qui cuisine, je risque de tout faire brûler. »

« C'est un honneur pour moi. » fit Délia « Au fait Sacha, je t'apprend que Jacky et Ondine vont bientôt se marier et qu'en plus ils attendent un heureux événement. »

Sacha ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de garder son regard focalisé sur le ventre d'Ondine. Lorsqu'il remarqua la couleur rouge qui apparaissait sur les joues de la jeune fille, il détourna ses yeux, se sentant rougir lui aussi.

« Oh ?! Heeeeu… je suis très heureux pour eux. »

« Et… nous serions très heureux que tu deviennes notre témoin et le parrain de notre enfant. Si tu acceptes… » chuchota Ondine.

Sacha était trop bouleversé pour répondre mais il lui donna un signe d'accord de la tête.

« Nous ne pouvions pas espérer mieux ! » fit Jacky « Tu te rends compte Ondine ?! Notre fils aura pour parrain le garçon le plus victorieux du monde entier.

Mais Ondine ne répondit pas au second élu de son coeur.

Elle continua à regarder Sacha avec regrets car elle savait qu'il venait de comprendre, qu'en l'ignorant au profit de ses tournois Pokémon, il avait accomplit le plus grand échec de toute sa vie.

FIN

Jez

(C'est la toute première fois que j'écris une fanfic Pokémon ne mettant pas la Team Rocket en vedette. Commentaires svp)


End file.
